brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Top 10 best brawlers in the current meta
Right now, the meta has really shifted a lot since the previous updates, some brawlers has improved a lot, some just don’t stack up right now. I’m gonna rank my top 10 best brawler right now Although you have to know: I have a bit of hard time deciding, as 8/10 are all very close. Let’s get to #10 for now! 10. Dynamike I remembered back then, I hated Dynamike, he’s just insanely OP. And it’s beca of his super. Now that they nerfed his bomb delay, he seemed more manageable Still, Dynamike is very good in a lot of game modes, especially showdown. When he teams, he can actually dominate just by throwing Dynamites from walls, keeping distance from enemies, but I think he’s a lot more manageable, so I put him at 10th place Gem Grab: average Showdown: excellent Heist: excellent Bounty: good Brawl ball: average Boss fight: Average Robo Rumble: average 9. Frank Frank is ridiculously deadly back then, his range buff made him insane, and his super is by far the deadliest out of all, ok well, 2nd deadliest next to Tara’s. Frank has very good damage per shot, his HP is by far the highest, tied with Primo. He does have a shot delay but he has the range to get enemies. He can charge up he’s super very quickly and cause ultimate destruction. His super can clear walls, reducing the area enemies can hide. There’s a lot of game mode Frank is good at, while not perfect, he’s overall good, even after his nerf Gem grab: good Showdown: good Heist: average Bounty: poor Brawl ball: excellent Boss fight: excellent Robo Rumble: excellent 8. Nita As I said, I have a real hard time deciding their ranks except for the top 2, Nita is like #8 but her quality is just as good as my #3 brawler. All of them are really close Nita is amazing overall. With the exception of bounty, she’s a good choice in basically every game mode, she’s amazing at gem Grab, brawl ball and boss fight. She’s good in showdown and surprisingly heist, she’s getting a lot better. Mainly because of her bear being really frustrating to deal with, her damage is mediocre but her HP is just great for the overall value . Nita is overall definitely a top tier brawler Gem grab: excellent Showdown: good Heist: good Bounty: poor Brawl ball: excellent Boss fight: excellent Robo Rumble: poor 7. Poco I feel like the meta is favouring the healers, meaning Poco and Pam are definitely going to appear in this list However, Poco has noticeably fallen. If you don’t know, Poco is #1 in my last list. He’s just ridiculously broken back then, he did get a damage nerf but he’s still an above average brawler. His HP is just as high as Nita, he has better range even if his damage is even weaker than Nita. The buff for Poco just made him amazing, the extra range and projectile speed boost allows him to reach enemies easily and the heal projectile boost made him an amazing support! He’s overall better than Nita slightly but he doesn’t thrive as much game modes as Nita Gem grab: excellent Showdown: good Heist: poor Bounty: average Brawl Ball: excellent Boss fight: poor Robo Rumble: poor 6. Pam As I said, Poco and Pam are amazing in this meta However, I’m going to give Pam the slight edge over Poco because she’s been overshadowed by Poco for too long. She needs a moment to shine! In my last list, Pam is like dead last whereas Poco is #1. With all of her buff, she became a lot more usable, her damage is one of the strongest of all brawlers, and her HP is even higher than Nita and Poco! She can literally 2 shot anyone with the exception of the tanks. Her healing station really helps on supporting, and her high damage makes her either amazing, or usable on all game modes except boss fight Gem Grab: excellent Showdown: Excellent Heist: average Bounty: average Brawl Ball: average Boss fight: poor Robo Rumble: excellent 5. Barley Believe it or not, Months ago, I thought Barley sucked. He didn’t even reach the top 50%! I think he’s underwhelming before as Dynamike is way too overpowered. I was completely proven wrong after Mike’s nerf. Barley can actually do very well! With the exception of Brawl Ball, Barley is very good and usable in most of the game modes, his bottle is easier to hit than Mike as it casts a poison in the ground, besides the radius is easier to allow barley to at least damage an enemy easier than Mike. He’s amazing in heist and maybe, whereas he’s decent everywhere else. Especially because his super I think Barley is great in this meta, but the top 4 are better than him Gem grab: average Showdown: Good Heist: excellent Bounty: average Brawl Ball: poor Boss fight: good Robo Rumble: excellent 4. Tara Unfortunately for Tara, she is originally going to be in the top 3, but recently, she lost a bit of her damage That doesn’t mean that she’s anywhere weaker than before, Tara is still 2nd the best map control brawler, there’s no game mode she’s bad at, her super is a nightmare, her cards pierces through enemies, allowing her to hit multiple targets, her stats are honestly meh but the super is so amazing that it instantly position her in #4!. Gem grab: excellent Showdown: good Heist: average Bounty: average Brawl ball: excellent Boss fight: average Robo Rumble: Average (seriously, I’ve seen some Tara getting a high time outside of the Mortis exploit) 3. Penny I’M SO HAPPY ABOUT PENNY BEING SO STRONG!!! If you don’t know, Penny is by far my favourite brawler below 500 trophies! Before her buff, she wasn’t actually that great as it’s very hard to hit a target, but now, with her last buff where they increased the projectile size of her, Penny is much better. She’s like a better version of Jessie, her projectile is faster, and if her enemies clump up, one of them will be in a world of hurt. That’s right, Penny has the 2nd highest max damage out of all brawlers, if enemies clump up, one (or more) of them will receive more than 3000 damage per attack, which means that you (and your teammates) can’t bunch up together, otherwise Penny will basically 2 shot anyone but tanks (1 shot to Barley, Rico, Piper, Spike and Crow). Her Mortar is amazing in lots of situations, whether is to snipe enemies or distract them. Right now, Penny is amazing in most of the game modes, and usable on those where she’s not amazing Does she need a nerf? (I’d say no, please don’t nerf one of my favourite brawler) Gem Grab: excellent Showdown: good Heist: Average Bounty: excellent Brawl ball: good Boss fight: Average/Poor Robo Rumble: excellent 2. Brock We’re reaching to the last 2, meaning the last 2 are the most broken ones. I’m gonna put the Rocket man Brock at #2. Brock is amazing in basically all modes, his damage is insane, he doesn’t have lots of HP BUT his other stats are too amazing. Having one of the longest range is one of the greatest advantage for Brock. Brock is really fantastic on showdown and especially bounty, range is very important in those modes, while Brock is one of the strongest backstabbers in showdown. His damage is just impressive for his range. Just because of all of his advantage, he’s fantastic in every game mode. The only exceptions are the ticketed game modes, which are not ranked. Otherwise Brock is just amazing, easily the best brawler ! Next to........ Gem grab: good Showdown: excellent Heist: good Bounty: excellent Brawl ball: good Boss fight: poor Robo Rumble: poor Recap I’m gonna do a recap before we get to #1. 10. Dynamike 9. Frank 8. Nita 7. Poco 6. Pam 5. Barley 4. Tara 3. Penny 2. Brock 1. ??? Now.......the moment you’ve been waiting for....... if you’ve been paying attention to the meta, you should’ve know who’s #1. Coming at #1, we have the legendary...... 1. SPIKE That’s right! Who could be #1 if it weren’t the legendary spike?! Spike is easily the best brawler, his damage is crazy good, he’s squishy but his utility is amazing, his mechanics are broken Why? If you miss, his spike will burst into 6, RANDOMLY, meaning there’s a chance to hit a target even if you miss it, his super is also amazing Spike is basically top tier in basically everything, gem grab, showdown, heist, brawl ball, he’s broken in all of them, ALL Seriously, I don’t hate spike, but I want to complain about his RNG attack, it’s just unpredictable, you can’t dodge if you’re unlucky. With his extra high damage, you’re basically screwed if your HP is low Spike’s super is also amazing, making him easily the best brawler! Gem Grab: excellent Showdown: excellent Heist: excellent Bounty: average Brawl ball: excellent Boss fight: excellent Robo Rumble: poor Category:Blog posts